


Betrayed for Love

by blue_watermelon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Paradise Found, Please be gentle, Sorta of?, dream and wilbur smooch, for wilbur it is, idk what else to tag, my first work ngl, not for george tho lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_watermelon/pseuds/blue_watermelon
Summary: What if Wilbur never went insane and was pretending the entire time? What if in order to gain love, he had to betray those closest to him?What if Wilbur planned the fall of L'manburg since the very beginning?-I tried my best :')
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 9
Kudos: 174





	Betrayed for Love

**Author's Note:**

> I fixed the typos because they were bothering me, if I see any more i'll fix those too :D

Ever since the fall of L’manburg, Wilbur has made it his mission to gain his country back. It was his sworn duty as the former leader to regain what he once lost. He started off with finding shelter with Tommy, citizens of the newly formed Manburg chasing them out of the country in a haste. The entire situation was against them, having no time to grab any sort of supplies to take on their battle of life and death. Luckily for the both of them, they found an underground tunnel that led them to an immense ravine hidden within its walls. 

And so they got to work, making sure to hollow out some areas for storage and farming and holding animals, etc. This place would be their sanctuary, the surface of their hideout completely blending in with the hill they decided to hide in. Tommy looked around and, in a jolt of confidence, named this place Pogtopia. 

Tim went forward and even though Tubbo was dragged into the political ranks of Manburg by Jschlatt himself, he had a purpose for remaining there. Tubbo was their mole, gaining information for the citizens of Pogtopia. The information gathered was always explained in detail, and it was going swimmingly until…well…

Until Wilbur went insane. 

It was a slow descent into madness. The more time passed, the more insane he went. It came to the point where he decided to be the bad guy. Wilbur no longer cared to take back Manburg. Wilbur no longer cared about gaining anything at all. No… 

Wilbur wanted to destroy Manburg. 

Because if Wilbur can’t have it, no one can.

It wasn’t until the festival that he decided to blow it all up. He gave Tubbo a phrase to say during his speech. A phrase that will signal him to press the button to end it all. 

And Tubbo did say it. He joyly shouted to the crowd, “Let the festival begin!”

But of course, it was never that easy. Jschlatt found out about Tubbo being the mole in their country, bringing Technoblade up on the podium. He trapped Tubbo in a box, and told Technoblade to shoot. 

Tubbo almost didn’t make it. 

And at this point, Wilbur was far too gone. He allowed Tommy one more chance to get rid of Jschlatt from power, one more chance to save the damned country before he pressed the button. Tommy was almost successful, but once again Jschlatt outplayed them and they were back to square one. 

That is, until Dream joined the side of his enemy and declared war. The war would happen on November 16th, and whoever was the victor would determine who would take back Manburg. 

For Wilbur, he didn’t care anymore. His part in the war was to simply watch as the chaos unfolded一still on the side of Pogtopia. And watch he did. He saw Technoblade grind resources, Tommy and Tubbo planning ahead and gathering allies, strengthening their weapons, etc. 

Then Dream said there was a traitor among them. 

There was distrust built upon each other, but the time of war arrived and they put it aside for the time being. Technoblade supplied them with an insane amount of enchanted weapons and armor, and they were practically undefeated. 

Once again, Dream turned the tide of events. 

He spoke to Wilbur about Jschlatt privately, and then he spoke to the allies of Pogtopia. 

Dream led them straight to Jschlatt, the man who was once president now reduced to an alcoholic mess. He was no longer a powerful dictator, just a pathetic excuse of one. It wasn’t until he died of a heart attack did the war come to an end. Pogtopia celebrated their win, Tommy being announced president only for him to hand it to Wilbur. And Wilbur would have taken it, but he felt as though it was undeserved. So, in the end, Tubbo became the new President of L’manburg. 

His speech was given, everyone cheered, and Wilbur disappeared. 

Just as Dream began to laugh, Wilbur pressed the button. 

The land known as L’manburg has been blown to smithereens, and everyone was caught in the crossfire. The area in which the button was pressed was hidden behind the podium. It was exposed now and Dream made eye contact with Wilbur, a maniacal grin stretched across his face. Wilbur stood there, waiting for Dream to run towards him, crushing each other in an embrace. 

They laughed together as Technoblade spawned withers, further destroying the land. It all went according to their plan, and Wilbur finally, _finally_ , had the chance to feel the lips of his first love. 

Wilbur never went insane, Wilbur never had a plan to take back L’manburg. All Wilbur ever wanted was to have Dream be his, to gain his attention and have him focus on Wilbur instead of George. 

And he succeeded. Even though Dream made George the new king, even though Dream has to protect him with his life, George will never have the chance to feel Dream the way he does. To kiss him, hold him, love him and to be loved back. 

Wilbur has Dream all to himself, and vice versa. They planned this since the beginning, and now it has come to a close. 

As they watched the destruction of the land ahead, Wilbur saw Dream turn towards him. He wrapped his arm around his waist, a hand caressing his cheek before leaning up slightly. 

“You did well, love. I’m so proud of you.” Dream gently whispered between the two of them, his face slowly coming in closer and Wilbur smiled. 

“Anything for you, Dream.”

With the land falling apart behind them, they kissed each other passionately一there’s nothing in their way now, finally all ties have been cut. 

When they separated, Wilbur sighed in content. He felt the warmth of the other as his lips trailed lovingly along his jaw and down his neck. Even as L’manburg was never meant to be, they were. Once Wilbur decided to open his eyes, he immediately locked contact with George一the new king staring at them with underlying rage. It made him smile, burying his hand in Dream’s hair to keep him in between his neck and shoulders, allowing him to mark him as his. George disappeared the next moment. 

It wasn’t long after their staring contest did Wilbur shift his gaze to sweep over the ruined territory, two boys gawking in disbelief and betrayal. Tubbo and Tommy were standing in the middle of his unfinished symphony, the look of hurt clearly written across their faces. Tommy especially, since all he’s ever done since the very beginning was fight with the DreamSMP, Dream taking his discs, Sapnap killing his animals, the others trying to kill him一it was always them against Dream, not...not whatever this was.

Dream peered towards the direction Wilbur was facing and caught sight of the none other than the duo, understanding the situation almost immediately. Dream shifted to pull away from Wilbur, opting to just hold his hand instead. It remained quiet for a long time, the calm and peaceful silence only enhancing the eerie aftermath of chaos. Tubbo was the first to walk away from the scene, the new president patting Tommy’s shoulder because disappearing. No one one there anymore except for the three of them, staring at the outcome of it all. 

“We should go.” Dream was the first one to speak, and that snapped Wilbur back to reality. This was what he wanted, and there’s not going back now. He would remain by Dream’s side for as long as possible and that was that. 

“Okay…” And yet he still hesitated for just a moment, turning his back towards Tommy as he glanced one final time. 

“This is only the beginning, Wilbur. This is your last chance.” Those words made him shift quickly to face Dream, understanding exactly what that last statement meant. He took a deep breath, regaining his composure before looking at his lover with conviction. 

“I know, and I still choose you.” With a kind smile, they walked off together. The start of something new blossoming dangerously.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt given to me by someone in a discord server so I decided to give it a shot. They read it and liked it so I hope you guys do too!


End file.
